Titanfall
by SaplingSword
Summary: The year is 2013. After centuries of developing weapons technology to fight the titans, the military is proud to present a new branch known as the Crusaders. Their job is to reclaim humanity's lost land and eliminate as many titans as they can. This story follows the lives of three Crusaders- Liz Hartfeld, Silver Moon, and Aaron Night. Will they accomplish their mission?


**Titanfall**

**Note: I am an anime watcher, not a manga reader. If I happen to be inaccurate in my assumptions of what happens after the anime, I sincerely apologize. Thank you, and enjoy.**

_This titan is mine._ I swing my blades and the titan roars as he falls onto the unforgiving pavement. I swiftly shoot my anchors at a nearby building, and land against it. Looking back at the titan's corpse, I make a mental note. _Liz Hartfeld: 8 kills, 51 assists. _I grin. Just a year ago, I couldn't find a single person who took me seriously when I said I wanted to join the Crusaders. Actually, that isn't true. My best friend Silver did. In fact, he came along with me! We were a great team and became squadmates as soon as we got out of military school. I think about all this until I realize I'm still leaning against the building. The anchors can't hold my weight for much longer. I propel myself using gas to the roof of the building, where I sit and take a rest. I take out a green flare and I'm just about to shoot it when I see tons of other flares go up, almost in unison. I gasp. They're all black.

* * *

_Slash. Shoot. Turn. Glide. Slash. Shoot. Glide. Land. Two titans down. Silver Moon: 29 kills, 34 assists. _After all of this mental noting,I turn to the right and see an Aberrant running through the street. I freeze, and then quickly roll behind an air conditioning unit to hide. I've never taken down an Aberrant on my own- every time I try, I almost get killed. Before I get out the black flare, I stare at it. Those things scare me to death. I am about to raise my flare gun when the titan sees me. He smiles a smile that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. He reaches out to grab me and I panic. I scream and shoot the flare into his face. I could have been a policeman- I had abnormally good aim when it came to firearms. The flare flies into the Aberrant's eyeball and explodes. The smile is slapped off the titan's face. He shrieks and begins to flail about, destroying buildings in the process. I see my chance. I rack my nerves and activate my gas canisters. I glide and fire my anchors at the titan's weak spot- the back of his neck. As I hurtle toward the titan's neck, I feel ecstatic. This could be my first Aberrant kill! Sure enough, as I slash my blades, the giant spurts out blood and falls. I feel like cheering out loud… until I see the flares. The flares that are all black.

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back!"

I want to fall back. But I can't fall back. I'm frozen. Time seems to have slowed down as I see the Aberrant in midair, diving onto what will soon be my dead body.

"Aaron! GET AWAY!"

I regain my senses. Time speeds up again, and I dodge the titan's attack. Barely. I squint at the gigantic beast through all the smoke. It almost killed me. What a stupid mistake- I don't know why I stood still, but I'll never let it happen again. _Aaron Night: 43 kills, 2 as- _I am about to finish it off when Liz swoops in and deftly slits its throat. She tries to yell at me, but is out of breath.

"Aar- Aaron… Get… out of… here. There's… too many."

I nod. I am about to take off, until I realize Liz is still panting and wheezing.

"You coming?"

"Give… me a… minute."

"You sound like you ran through hell to get here."

"Pretty much. There were Aberrants… everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes. Everywhere."

"What do you mean 'everywhere'?"

"What do you think I mean? I know, they're supposed to be rare. But I encountered maybe 9 today. Have you not seen the flares?"

"Flares?" I turn around to what I thought was smoke. Oh, great.

"But… that many?"

"Yes. Now get out of here. I've almost got my breath back."

A little confused about the sudden appearance of so many Abberants, I shoot my anchors and fly off. I look back at Liz while I fly, who is kicking the titan's dead body. _Make that Aaron Night: 42 kills, 3 assists._

* * *

Aaron flies by me.

"Aaron! Are you going to HQ?" He turns, attaches himself to the side of a building, and calls out.

"Yes, you can follow me if you want. We've just gotten the order to retreat."

I turn to HQ and see a blue flare. The Signal. I am about to take off when I realize another flare is rising up beside HQ. I fall onto my knees. The flare… is black.


End file.
